


The Match Maker

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Soul mate, match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Sometimes a match maker has their own reasons for their choices.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine not being able to have children for some reason. Perhaps Reader has dogs/cats/animals as their child(ren). Now, imagine readers most mischievous animal child getting Loki to meet reader.
> 
> (I need this. If the animal’s name is Loki, AND if written in the pet’s point of view)
> 
> +
> 
> Imagine being woken by an odd thumping noise, as of a falling body, coming from your living room in the middle of the night. When you go to investigate, you find a very perplexed Loki flat on his back on the floor, with your cat loafing on his chest, purring like a buzzsaw and giving you an incredibly proud look, as if to say, “Hi, human! Look what I caught for you!”

I woke for no reason other than for bathroom needs. Muttering, "I had to choose to be an animal guardian…."

Nature called and I had to use the cursed animal door to get outside, like a normal animal would.

A portal opened up near the house and I watched a young boy clad in leather armor with a slim form. His dark hair was blown as he emerged with a stumble. He looked around in wonder as he passed by the bush I was hiding under. He stopped before looking around.

"This must be Midgard."

My eyes narrowed and studied the boy.

I went to him to get a closer examination. With a "meow" he turned, and naturally he was unsure if I was a safe inhabitant of this foriegn world. I stood still and stared at him. He reached for me and irritation flew through my tail… I hated being pet. However it needed to be done so I could smell him. I watched his face shift from uncertainty to joy as he pet me. I nuzzled into his hand and I could not believe it. There had to be more tests to decide for sure but I was already certain… Now if my.. human would allow such a thing to happen -That was highly unlikely.

I nuzzled into him and trailed through his legs. I lead him to my door and he was able to open the door…. I am going to have to yell at her about locking the doors again. This young man walked through the house seeming unimpressed with everything until he saw the cabinet of family heirlooms. Pictures of my past forms taking care of ancestors of my stubborn human.

He looked at the frames with various pictures. I was proud of my various forms I could take. Unfortunately once my human would decide I would be stuck in that form for the rest of their life. Until the next generation would need me.

"How interesting…"

The boy walked around the room and I was convinced he was the one but now time to wake my dear human.

<><><><>

Gabriella woke with a jolt. She heard a terrible thump. Looking at the cat bed near the window to find it was empty.

"Loki?" There was no answer and she put on her bathrobe. "I wonder where he could be. Must be getting into the cat nip again…"

She walked through the house turning on lights and heard a velvety soft voice that made her skin tingle.

Turning on the light to the livingroom Loki was... looking comfortable and proud as he laid on top of a man.

Gabriella gasped at the beautiful porcelain skin, dark hair and gorgeous emerald eyes.

His eyes widened at the sight of her.

Loki purred loudly and proudly spoke, "Hi human. Look what I got for you!"

Gabriella went to pick up the guardian from the captivating male. She quickly chidded. "Loki get off of him!"

The man asked in bewilderment as he stood, "Loki? Your companion's name is Loki?"

Oh that velvet voice sent goosebumps to Gabriella's skin.

She looked at the man as he stood.

In leather… with some metal… an extremely odd choice of clothing.

Gabriella remained calm knowing her guardian Loki would keep her safe. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard."

She asked as calm as she could. "Asgard?"

The man fiddled with his hands. "It is not from around here."

Holding onto Loki as he purred she asked, "Then why in my living room? How did you even get in?"

Loki, her guardian Loki, put his paw on her arm and dragged it along the goosebumps. "You left the door unlocked again. How many times do I have to give you this talk?"

She set Loki on the counter and he looked positively bored.

He muttered. "Why else would he have the same name as me?"

The leather clad man looked to the counter where Loki was and asked, "why do you have the same name as me?"

Gabriella's head turned fast to the perfectly chiseled face as she gasped. "You can hear him?"

He blinked a few times as confusion took his face. "Well yes. I can. Why is that so surprising?"

<><><><>

I liked my paw and rubbed it on my head as a way to clean myself from the damn bushes messing up fur. The two sat down eventually and stared at each other. Both of them naturally drawn to the other but unsure what to even do. 

"Well if neither of you talk I am going to be the one to inform Loki, from Asgard, of your two's fate now."

"My fate?"

"Yes lover boy. Your fate. To put it simple… where should I start… I am a guardian over Gabriella's family. I have been for many years. That stand over there? The pictures of humans and me, as their companion guardian. I took the name of each of their soul mates until they found the one they would procreate with. Then I would change form and name to fit the child's needs until that child grows, finds their mate and the cycle continues."

Loki's face was filled with shock from wide eyes to his gaping mouth, "Procreate?"

Gabriella pointed to me but kept her eyes on Loki. "You can seriously hear him?"

Loki's eyes initially glanced but his eyes did not leave her form too long. "Why is that such a shock?"

If I could in this form I would roll my eyes. "Because I am a cat, a beautiful maincoon might I add, and no one understands me other than Gabriella's family, and their soulmates. Also I can talk to other animals but in all honesty, animals are not my favorite company."

Gabriella adjusted her bathrobe with a shiver. "Where are you from again?"

I sighed. "He is from Asgard. Another realm. A completely different world." I laid down on the counter, tucking my paws underneath myself. It was a bit chilly in the house and with a glance outside a few snowflakes fell.

Gabriella stood and started to prepare tea. "This is too…" She trailed off.

I finished her thoughts. "Too real for you? I told you it would happen eventually."

Loki's eyes went side to side as the gear wheels in his brain started to function. Then his eyes looked to me with a wishful question. "Soulmates?"

With a bland and boring tone I explained, "Yes soulmates. There is no hiding how you two feel for the other when you look at the other. Both of your eyes dilate when looking at the other, when talking the other's skin gets bumpy. You two can barely keep your eyes off the other. So make the baby already."

Loki's eyes went wide as he glanced at Gabriella and she chocked on seemingly nothing. Their eyes left the other's. Both of them had a pink dusting along their faces.

Gabriella caught her breath. "Do you need to say that?! We just met!"

I huffed. "Yes let's put off the inevitable. You will produce another person for me to protect. It is in the contract of your family."

Loki spoke up, "courting needs to happen for at least 40 years -Before any such relationship starts."

I laughed, "40 years? Gabriella is already 27. By the time your 40 years are up she is going to be out of her fertility years and won't make a child. Thus, voiding my contract. Which is not going to happen."

Gabriella looked at me with worry before she sat down across from Loki, setting a mug in front of him. "What is Asgard like? What is your job?"

Loki took the mug into his hands and held it to his nose before taking a sip. "I am a prince and am training to be an adviser... For my brother who is next in line for the throne."

Gabriel's eyes widened as she stuttered with a squeak. "Prince?"

I smiled, "royal blood in the family would be nice. Right now all we have is some weak magic."

Loki's eyes barely left Gabriel's face to glance at me. "You have magic?"

Gabriella nodded slowly with a shrug. "It's not much and I barely know anything. My parents had less than I did and the only thing they knew how to do was make potions. Though they died when I was 21." Her eyes were casted down to her mug of tea.

Loki looked at me and I nodded to Gabriel, gesturing with my paw.

A beautiful flower appeared beside Gabriel's mug. After a brief moment of shock a smile danced across her face. She carefully held the golden flower with intricate patterns of black and green along the petals. Meeting his eyes briefly before shying away from the intense and hopeful gaze of Loki. She smelled the flower and held the eye contact, bringing a smile to Loki's face as well. Her notorious gentle hands played with the pedals.

Barely above a whisper she stated, "it's beautiful."

Loki smiled as he held out his hand. A vase was on the table in a beautiful shimmer of gold.

Loki offered while searching Gabriel's face. "I could teach you how to use your magic."

Gabriella gently placed the flower in the vase, a finger running along a petal. "You could?"

Loki smiled proudly with a reply, "I have practiced in seder for 1,000 years."

Gabriella frowned. "How long will you live?"

"I could live up to 5,000" Loki's face fell in thought… "How long do Midgardians live?"

I wanted to groan. 'All that matters is the child that is produced from you two…'

Gabriella let her hand fall and rest on the table. Her face grim and her voice hollow. "100 years if we are lucky. I am already over a quarter of my life."

Loki's eyes fell to his hands. 

I chose to explain the situation in a positive light. "No time like the present though. You two are soulmates, the time you spend together will be the best memories you will ever have."

<><><><>

They talked all night with stories to make the other laugh.

Gabriella explained that her job was to take care of animals once Loki seen the state of her hands.

She laughed as Loki held her hand to see scars.

"They must be vicious animals."

Gabriella gasped as Loki's fingers went over the pale marks. "No. They were just scared and in pain. Thats all. Just part of the job."

I stayed silent as I curled up on my favorite padded seat. 

Things were going well between the soulmates. Loki would appear randomly throughout the days but today there was no sign of him.

Gabriella fidgeted nervously at the table with tea.

"What if he doesn't show up?"

My tail flicked. "He will eventually come back, you are his soulmate."

<><><><>

Loki was in the library, deep within the forbidden spell books.

"Loki? What were you doing in there?"

Loki closed the book and put it back. "Just curious about some new spells."

Frigga went and pulled the book out reading the tittle. "Entwined Life of Soulmates." Frigga hummed as she opened the book.

Loki chose another book to look through.

Frigga hummed. "Soulmates are actually curses my dear. Why are you looking at these?"

"Is there a way to break the curse?"

Frigga gave him a quick glance before speaking. "It depends on the curse if it is worth it. You might kill the other."

Loki paused in rethinking his plan. "I seen that the two that are entwined have no choice in who they love."

Frigga nodded as she skimmed through the pages. "They do not. There is always a guardian to look over the contracted family. Only a member of the contract can break it-but it has to be someone who has not met their soulmate."

Loki hummed… "and the soulmates are to have an heir?"

Frigga closed the book and held it close to her, "my dear Loki, why ask all these questions?"

Loki stayed silent as he contemplated his plan to break the soulbond. If Gabriella had no choice but to love him was it real love? Loki knew he was in love with Gabriella. She was wonderful company, very knowledgeable, and always so happy. The way her eyes would sparkle and her small smile grew more once Loki greeted her made his heart soar.

Frigga took the book out of Loki's hand and exchanged it with the soulmates one.

She smiled. "You have a soulmate. Who is it?"

Loki smiled. "Her name is Gabriella."

Frigga tapped on the book. "I would love to meet your soulmate. Perhaps we could find out more about the rules of the contract."

<><><><>

I stayed up with Gabriella.

She was just about to doze off when the door opened.

Loki called out. "Gabriella?"

Of course she jumped up but Loki was quick to her side so she didn't need to get off the couch.

"I want you to come with me. I want you to meet my mother."

"Your mother?" Gabriella gasped. "Does she know about me?"

"Yes. She also knows we are soulmates."

Gabriella nodded and took Loki's hand. 

Though I wondered how much they knew. There was nothing in the rules to keep Gabriella from talking but the Asgardians might prove to be a little difficult to keep the contract intact…

<><><><>

Loki stood beside Gabriella in the throne room. I was on her other side.

Odin looked down on Gabriella. "She is a mortal. How do you expect to have a life with her? Have a child with her?-The pregnancy alone could kill her."

Loki immediately countered. "There is a book about soulmates. With your permission I could use one of the spells or rituals to extend her life."

I wanted to hiss but kept myself under control. Of course the Asgardians would have a book like that.

Odin waved Loki to silence and stared at Gabriella. "It is time you share your agreements of your contract."

Gabriella stood with as much confidence she could gather.

"Well. My ancestor who made the contract was lonely and wished for a partner with unconditional love, also for their descendants. That is when my family's guardian agreed to match everyone of blood to a soulmate. A child must be produced or the contract is voided."

Odin's gaze did not falter from Gabriella. "What if the contract is voided?"

"The guardian will be stuck in the form it took to help the family member. The guardian gets to live so long as there is a new form to take. The person under the guardian's protection will die shortly after."

Odin demanded. "Why would a guardian agree to such a thing? To my knowledge they live longer without a contract."

Gabriella inhaled shakily, "the guardian agreed to the contract because my ancestor agreed to the bloodline being strengthened so the guardian could inhabit the body of the strong child."

Loki looked to Gabriella and the worry for both her and his future child flooded him in the obvious look of shock.

Gabriella spoke with more volume. "There is a spell that the family members can use to break the contract but it has to be someone that has not met their soulmate."

Odin's stare turned into a glare. "Why did you not use it."

Gabriella's eyes went to the floor. "I am not strong enough."

My tail flicked as the realization hit me that the contract was in danger of being ended by these people and the new body was getting out of my reach.

<><><><>

Once they were sent to their rooms Loki asked Gabriella questions.

"Did you not want me?"

Gabriella sighed heavily before answering. "I didn't want to trap anyone to me. While I knew my parents were happy… I wanted my own choice. I wanted my partner to want me on their own."

Loki played with his hands as he spoke. "I have to admit that I purposely looked for the book I told Odin about. I felt the same way. -That you were stuck with me. I wanted to break the contract so you had a choice."

Gabriella smiled a little. "Thank you. I understand at first we were just under the contract but I got to know you. I must say you are everything I would have dreamed of."

Loki went to hold her hands. "I will make it so we have more time together."

Gabriella smiled up at him, wishing she could kiss him. "I would like to have the time for you to court me."

<><><><>

Loki woke in the morning and readied himself for a long day of looking over spells.

As Loki was collecting his shirt there was a knock on the door.

He thought it was just a messenger but no one called for him to get a message. He could see the shadows of someone standing near the door... He hurried with his shirt and grabbed a dagger from his desk.

Loki demanded through the door. "Who is it?"

"You are not a morning person are you?" Gabriella's laugh relaxed Loki slightly.

With a sigh Loki opened the door.

Gabriella's cheerful face fell once she seen the dagger in Loki's hand.

Loki lifted the offending object up and answered her question. "When people knock on my door they must state who they are and what they need of me. I thought you might have been a threat."

Gabriella nodded. "Well I am sorry, your majesty, for not knowing." She knocked on the door and spoke with authority. "It is I, Gabriella, and I wish to know if you are awake. I have urgent matters to speak to you about."

Loki smiled slightly feeling her happiness. "Are you making fun of me?"

Still with an authoritative voice. "No my Prince. I do have serious things to discuss."

Loki stepped to the side to let Gabriella with a gesture inside. "What do you need to discuss?"

"My job."

Loki's eyebrows melded together. "Your job?"

Gabriella was looking at the books in his collection. Her hand ran along the spines and fingers paused as she looked at him, then around his room. Her touch on the books ended but her hands busied themselves with touching the drapes. Parting them and then tieing them back.

"Yes my job…" Her gaze was to her hands but then she looked to him. "I had today off but tomorrow I need to be there."

Loki didn't understand her point. He walked to her and grasped her hands. Studying her eyes as he spoke. "You can quit. You will be living here now."

Gabriella smiled at him. "I know that but at least two weeks notice is needed so they can replace me. There are animals that need cared for and without enough people it will be difficult to give them that care…"

The cat walked in, Loki, the Mischievous matchmaker.

Gabriella paused then parted her hands to pet Loki. "I also need to get some things for Loki...umm this Loki."

Prince Loki wondered aloud. "Isn't that going to be a bit…. Confusing with our names the same?"

"Well I am not changing my name." Loki swatted at Gabriella's hand. "What supplies do I need? Asgard has plenty of things for me. I am sure the food will taste better here." Loki swatted her hand away again and she kept it to herself. "I am supposed to take care of you."

Gabriella booped his nose. "And who takes care of you?"

Loki pawed his nose and moved it about. "I hate when you do that. You know i hate when you do that!"

Gabriella spoke proudly. "Yes i do. Cat's noses are very sensitive. Besides you are the reason I became a vet. To try to take care of you."

Loki didn't understand, "You became an animal doctor to take care of your guardian?"

Gabriella tilted her head as she replied. "Ofcourse, Loki-the cat is not immortal and he gets sick too."

"But he is going to take our child."

Gabriella smiled bitterly. "If it wasn't for Loki we would have never met. Our homes are realms away and our life expectancy is very different. I knew I was not going to be able to break the curse but our child will have you." Gabriella's smile became gentle and warm. "Our child will have you to teach them everything they need to know."

"Our child will have both of us." Loki went and held Gabriella. "My plans for the day was to study some spells and everything I can on the contract."

Loki felt Gabriella hold him a little tighter.

Her mumbled and relaxed response was mostly muffled by his shirt. "Then our plans are to study spells together then."

<><><><>

I watched them go over spells, well Loki read things to Gabriella. Everything was in Asgardian script but the spells of Loki's choice were on life expectancy.

Gabriella pointed to a page. "I like that one."

Loki turned the page to get away from that spell. "The synchronized soulbond? No. I do not like it. That is my least favorite one."

Gabriella pushed Loki's hair away from his face. "I think it would be nice to know how you are feeling and if you are hurt."

I watched as Loki glared at the new page.

He spoke after he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I go to battle, I fight in wars -if. If I would die you would too."

"I think it's romantic and poetic."

Loki scoffed. "There is nothing romantic about death, or feeling another's pain. We are not doing that one."

Gabriella smiled as she let her fingers trace his cheekbones and jaw. 

I sat on one of the very nice and comfortable chairs and watched as they discussed multiple spells. When food arrived I actually had my own dish and the food was fantastic. So much better than the canned cat food that Gabriella feed me. After dinner in the hall we were escorted by Loki back to our home.

Loki held Gabriella close to himself as he made a promise. "I will be here when I can but I will be back in two weeks to bring you to stay with me."

Gabriella nodded into his chest. "I am going to miss you."

Loki pulled from her and backed away to head for the door. "I will think of you every minute I am away."

Once Loki was gone I looked at my paw nonchalantly. "So extending your life will mean nothing if I run out of my 9 lives."

Gabriella turned from the window and barked. "What? ...You mean to tell me you knew all along that it wouldn't work -and you said nothing."

My claws came out as I inspected them. Asgard had wonderful things to sharpen my nails. "I didn't want to ruin the happy moment for both of you."

"I cant believe you! All this time you-It has been just a game to you?!"

"You really think you, or your family had any say in this contract? The only thing your ancestor wanted was to make sure you were never alone. But as soon as I get a child's body you will be free to have as many children as you want."

I watched as things started clicking in place. "You had control over how many children my family could have all this time? My parents thought it was their fault."

"How else am I going to prioritize taking care of multiple children? It is much easier to keep eyes on just one person."

By this time angry tears were pouring out of Gabriella's eyes.

I smiled. "Just some things to think about."

Gabriella walked swiftly past me to go to the bedroom.

I yelled, "there is a way to let this contract last longer than my 9 lives…"

Gabriella's heavy footsteps stopped. Anger laced in her question, "how?"

"You give me 10 years off of your remaining lifespan."

With a howl of frustration Gabriella finished her stampede to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I snickered. With 10 years of a human I would have enough time to last me 100 years. That is if Prince Loki could figure out a spell for lengthening Gabriella's life. By that time she would have produced an heir to the contract and I would have my new body.

I huffed as I curled on the couch. "Asgard chairs are much more comfortable."

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Loki begged. "With Gabriella's life extended I can court her properly. She will be able to handle birth. I will-"

Odin looked down on Loki. "All that matters to that Guardian is an heir. And by you not giving it one there will be no threat."

Loki's eyes watered as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. "I love her."

"Just a side effect of the curse. It will pass once she is out of your life."

Loki glared at his father. "I will do anything for her and there is NOTHING that will stop me!"

Odin smiled, "there is only one spell you can do without my permission."

Loki already knew which one because it was the one he refused to use.

<><><><>

Gabriella's heart hurt in a tangled mess of anger, betrayal, and sadness.

She had no control this entire time and her manipulative guardian knew the whole time.

When she woke her alarm was blaring its annoying song off the radio. She got ready in a daze and worked as best as she could. Everyone was distancing themselves from her once they all found out about her two week notice. It was days later and she did not see Loki. She prayed that she didn't just put in a notice for nothing.

As she laid on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her as she wiped tears away.

The manipulative guardian sat and watched her. "Is the fact Loki has not come to see you why you are so upset?"

Gabriella glared at Loki. "The fact I have news of a new deal and I have not been able to tell him."

He smiled, "well that's a shame really."

Gabriella jumped at her door being knocked on late at night. 

She heard Loki call out her name thus moved her body in a swift way to open the door. She flung herself at him and he caught her in his tight embrace. 

"I missed you." She missed his smell of spices and leather.

She was carried through the house to her bedroom.

As she was laid down she stared into his eyes with a hushed declaration. "I love you."

She watched as his smile grew. 

"I love you too." Loki pushed hair away from her face and studied her. "Gabriella I know what we can do. That spell you liked. We need to use that one because the Alfather will not grant me permission to use another."

Gabriella got out his grasp and sat on the edge of the bed. Tears bubbled in her eyes. "We never had control. Loki knew the entire time. He controls how many children my family had. And if I extend my life it won't matter because after his nine lives are up he will die and I will too…"

Gabriella felt Loki pull her to him and trapped her in his arms. "What can we do?"

Gabriella sniffled. "If I give him ten years of my remaining life expectancy he will live long enough for well.. I guess until we have a child."

Loki sighed then nuzzled his nose into Gabriella's neck making her shudder.

"I will not leave our child defenseless."

"I have to give him 10 years."

"You will have plenty more years after the spell."

<><><><>

I grumbled as they sat and talk. 

Maybe they were too good a match.

Once in Asgard with totes of things Gabriella was given a room in Loki's hallway. 

Gabriella gave me the 10 years of her life and when Loki set the area up for the bonding spell all three of us were called to the throne room.

Odin stared down at Loki. "You will use a spell that could put her life in danger?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "It is the only one I could use."

"You would use it, knowing I did not approve? You could be punished."

"Yes I would."

Odin gestured to the doors and guards opened it. I looked around and saw the notorious golden apple.

Odin looked to me. "While I do not approve of this relationship, mostly due to you, I will not put a family member in danger, especially my grandchild and potential heir to the throne. Under no circumstances will you have the child. They will be trained from birth to wield their power. The contract will be broken."

I glared at the king due to not being able to do much else.

Gabriella took the apple handed to her.

Odin stared at Gabriella. "This apple will make you an Asgardian. The more you eat the stronger you will be. I warn you it will hurt."

Gabriella looked to Loki who nodded.

I watched as Gabriella ate as much as she could and even when I felt the pain, she kept eating the apple.

We were both cared for while Gabriella recovered but the pain was outstandingly unbearable. I knew she was in more pain than me. 

Due to the contract to keep her alive, I was only taking the pain she could have died from.

<><><><>

It was sicking how sweet they were to each other. I had to follow Gabriella wherever she wanted so after the recovery and Gabriella was able to move around she was put in study classes to help her learn all of the parts of being royalty. Loki would help her near constantly, especially with the dances. He would help her how to read when they would study spells one of her classes taught her. 

Most of the courting years carried on with lessons.

Loki was always the gentleman and treated Gabriella like a delicate flower.

However, when Gabriella began to beg him for help in her battle skills he began to treat her a little less like a fragile thing.

I was treated with care and respect because Gabriella had ordered it. Some understood that without me, their Prince would not be so happy but the others… Well they despised me because they all knew my plan to take the child.

The damn contract was threatened considerably because all of Asgard was planning how to end it. Though I kept the secret as to when they reach maturity is the first chance I will get.

And then the big wedding night…

They could not keep their eyes off the other and danced constantly.

When it was time to consummate the marriage I stayed in Gabriella's room while they all but ran to Loki's with giggles and excited smiles.

<><><><>

Gabriella was nervous when she was in Loki's chambers.

She has waited a little over 40 years for this moment, for this chance. For her one purpose in her life. 

She looked at Loki who stood just a foot from herself. His hand extended out and she instantly gave him her hand which prompted him to pull themselves together. His hand slid up her arm and to her cheek that held her gently. Her hands went to his shoulders to give herself some leverage for her weak knees.

"I love you." 

His declaration made her skin tingle and as she parroted his words they leaned for the other.

Their lips met for the first time and electric ran through her body. A sound escaped from her as a sound from him made it feel as if a strong magnet was pulling her to him. They kissed as much as they could while undressing. Loki lifted her and carried her to the center of his massive bed. She felt weightless in his grasp and loved as she was gently placed on the bed.

His mouth never left her body while the only thing she was able to do was let sounds carry through the room as encouragement.

Nearly out of breath she called his name and he finally crawled up her body and placed a kiss on her lips. She tasted herself in that kiss, moaning once again but with the thoughts of what his tongue did to her. She eagerly parted her legs wider to allow him to take his place. She has never known anything to be inside her until this moment. However, the electric coursing through her made it highly pleasurable to be connected to him in such a way. 

The beautiful praise Loki gave her made the tingling feeling intensify. 

Gabriella noticed how her sounds and her words made him groan softly into her neck, seeming to have an effect on him as well.

Gabriella's fingers ran down his back and then her fingers dug into his hips for further encouragement. She rocked her body in time with his as if this was the millionth time of making love. 

Their first night together put a large amount of time into their lifetime as partners.

<><><><>

I really wished I could roll my eyes at the attempts to keep me away from Gabriella once she became pregnant.

With how much the two disappeared it did NOT take long for Gabriella to become pregnant thus a rush for gathering the best teachers from most of the other realms. Lessons for the baby started even while still in the womb. Gabriella would read spells out loud for the little one to hear.

I sat on the table as Gabriella went over protection spells with Loki, especially the one to break the contract. Gabriella paused in reading and held the large baby bump. I knew instantly it was time for me to meet the next family member.

Once the infant was born my form changed to a hawk...but I had no name.

The contract was not broken but I knew then it would be in the future.

<><><><>

I spent more time than I thought I would with the child. She loved to watch me Fly, played with my feathers with gentle hands, and she gave me the name,

"Flyn!"

I swooped down onto her arm. "I got your favorite fish Valentina."

She smiled as she poked my beak, "I know silly. I got the fire ready!"

I mumbled, "You are just like your mother."

"Well she IS my mother."

I tapped Valentina on the head with my wing.

She giggled as she sat down and I stood on a log nearby. As she prepared the fish I listened to the surrounding area. 

"Ya know Flyn… I have been thinking about what is going to happen to you once I break the contract."

"I will probably revert back to my spiritual form."

"What if I want you to stay my friend? Will we still talk?"

"Probably not. I have been your family's guardian for too many years. It was the contract that kept me here so long."

Silence took its place but I could see signs of Loki in Valentina's thoughtful expression.

She stared into the fire as she slowly asked, "what if I made a contract with you to be my friend? Ya know… not a matchmaker but to be my friend."

"What do I get out of it?"

She smiled brightly. "My awesome company and someone to make you food."

<><><><>

When the time came for the contract to be broken Valentina gave me the option for her own contract but I accepted. However I did not stop trying to be a matchmaker.

I pointed my wing at a good looking boy. "What about that one over there? They are good looking. Oooo they looked at you with a smile!"

Valentine groaned, "How did you pick the past soulmates? You are terrible at this."

"I am not."

She drawled. "Right…" She lifted her shoulder with me on it. "Maybe it is because you aren't trying to make a super baby to take over their body."

I scoffed. "You are never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope."

<><><><>

Loki watched his daughter walk through the busy streets and into the wilderness.

A gentle hand rested on his. "Valentina will be fine. Lok-Flyn with keep her safe."

Loki smiled at Gabriella. "Still getting used to the name change?"

"I have known him by your name all my life." Gabriella pulled Loki inside to their bedroom. "Now then… let's try to have another child."

  
  
  
  



End file.
